


Magical Minds

by SonicGirlsGeek



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, first fic, no beta we die like season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGirlsGeek/pseuds/SonicGirlsGeek
Summary: What if the Black Fairy never captured Gideon? What if the Blue Fairy cast him 28 years into the past? And what if, with the mind of his mother and the appearance of his father, he joined the FBI as everyone's favorite genius?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	Magical Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first fic! Just a little thought I had about how similar Reid from Criminal Minds seemed to the Gold family, and how if they were really gonna make Gideon older, why not have a little fun with it?

The Blue Fairy rushed through the trees, fear coursing through her veins. Below her, hanging in a basket, was Gideon Gold, the son of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. As the wind grew rougher and their pursuer got closer, his wailing grew louder. The Black Fairy, the baby’s grandmother, raced after them, her fury sparking in the air. That baby is her ticket to domination, and nothing will keep her from it. The two specks of light flicked through the forest, dodging this way in that in a race of magic for a power both knew could end their ways of life as they knew it. But as the Blue Fairy grew more desperate, she realized there was only one way to save Belle's child. Summoning all the magic she could, she whipped out the Sorcerer's wand and created a portal through time and space. 

No! The Black Fairy shrieked. She tried to run faster, but it was too late. In a flash, the baby was gone, and the Blue Fairy was on the ground, her light going out. You.... will never touch him. The Blue Fairy panted. And with a shrill shriek from the Black Fairy, the little boy known as Gideon Gold vanished, and would not reappear for another two days. But as someone entirely different. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer Reid woke up with a groan, the turbulence jostling him from his dreams. A dream of heroes, magic, and a voice of silk, telling him the story of a boy...... He had been having this dream since he was a child, but as usual, before he could learn the boy’s name he woke up. But he could not dwell like Spencer would have decades ago, as Jennifer Jureau walked over to him. With a sigh, Spencer prepared himself for the lecture. 

She could read him like an open book, and at this point she knew most of his nightmares by heart. Out of all of the team, JJ could tell when he was troubled, and had no problem trying to help him with his dreams. Not that he didn't appreciate her help, but sometimes he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Especially once he hadn't shared in over two decades. But instead of the pity speech he expected, JJ sat down and looked him in the eye. 

Will you be okay? She asked, concerned. We all know Maine isn't exactly your favorite place...... she looked at him expectantly. Spencer sighed. Every time they had a case there, he could never sleep, he would hear his name being called when no one had spoken, and would get lost on even the simplest of roads. It seemed Maine had something against him, and everyone on the team knew it. He hadn't even realized that was where the drop site was. If he had known that, he would have opted to stay back home. 

Oh, I guess I'll just try to stick to someone at all times, you know, keep the coffee brewing. He weakly chuckled. JJ furrowed her brow in worry. Had you ever been to Maine before this job? She asked curiously. Spencer thought for a moment. No, I hadn't, but you never know with my mother. He said, shrugging. We travelled everywhere as kids you know. JJ nodded, she knew a lot about Spencer's childhood, and his mother played a big part in the murkier parts of his past. With all her love and care, Mrs. Reid’s schizophrenia and dementia made it hard for Spencer to hear old stories. JJ smiled sadly and stopped talking. As they descended, Spencer looked out the window and watched the ground approach. 

For a second, he saw an area covered in a shimmer of light, but it went away in the blink of an eye. And so begins the Maine paranoia... He groaned internally 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mimzy carried her boxes into the bar. It seems no matter what realm she was in, her reputation preceded her. Of course, it didn't help that she poisoned the restaurant that tried to jib her two months ago. But either way, this seedy bar was the only place willing to buy her baked goods anymore, and despite the crappy apartment, this was the only thing keeping her from going back...... there...... 

But all that went out the window when those agents swung the door open, and right into her loaded arms. Argh! She cried, dropping her boxes. Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! One of the younger agents rushed to help her pick up the boxes. But that did little to soften Mimzy’s mood. Seriously?! She yelled, frustration coming off her in waves. If these weren't my last payment, I would have put frosting smeared in places you wouldn't ever be able to clean, she hissed. The agent looked guilty, and a little put off by her threat, but continued to help stack her boxes. Again, I'm sorry, I'm always out of sorts when I'm in this state.... He mumbled. Mimzy looked at him curiously. Sounds like you’ve gotta curse buddy, she said, looking him over. And by the looks of it, it's a benevolent one to. The agent blinked in surprise. Uh...... okay? 

She grabbed the boxes and used a time healing spell to fix the goods, then headed for the front counter where the owner waited. Always a charmer huh Mim? Mimsy glared at him. You know not to call me that Archimedes. The bartender sighed. Come on, you know as well as I that without me you'd be stuck in Storybrooke. She scowled and handed over the boxes. Archimedes gave her an envelope, and she made one last comment. Which story is that guy from? She asked, pointing at the agent talking to another bartender. One who happened to be a certain rabbit that from a certain fable. Turns out even the land of untold stories had witches willing to curse people as animals, or rather, the other way around. 

Archimedes looked at him curiously. He's not from Storybrooke, or the Land of Untold Stories as far as I know, he's from the outside. But you have a point, this guy’s laced with magic. Hey! he called, getting the agent’s attention. They came over, but the only one not looking at the bartender was the younger agent, who looked at Mimzy. Uh, hi again. Sorry about everything. He weakly chuckled. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid, I’m with the BAU, we are here investigating the recent spike of deaths. You may have heard of the recent outbreak of seizures that cause a coma? She froze. Oh, you're here for that? She asked, feeling faint. 

Only those from Storybrooke, or the surrounding area, knew that it wasn't a man or medicine doing this, but the Black Fairy, hell-bent to stay in Storybrooke until she gets her grandchild. And if it means draining the surrounding population of their life to stay, then so be it. But she knew the feds would react so quickly and come here so soon, Mimzy would have hidden bodies. 

Are you listening? One of the agents asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Emily! Spencer hissed. No no, I zoned out, it's all on me. Mimzy chuckled nervously. Spencer smiled, relieved. I know how you feel, I think we discussed how I'm cursed? He laughed, until he saw the horrifying expression on her face. Is something wrong? He asked. Archimedes exchanged a look with Mimzy, worried when she confirmed this fact. That's not the wisest thing to say around here, Archimedes warned. As rare as it is to kidnap the FBI, is it's not unheard of and we have faced it before. The team started at that. Of course, they had faced kidnapping of their agents before, but never brought up by civilians. And NEVER did those same civilians so casually mention it’s happened in the past. 

Mimzy whimpered, knowing what she had to do. Hey, are you alright? Spencer asked, concerned. We....... we need to move now. She whispered. Mimzy, be careful, you don’t know what bringing them there could do! Archimedes hissed. Mimzy ignored him and grabbed Spencer’s arm, motioning to the other agents to follow her. As she led them out of the Tavern, the oldest member cleared his throat. Where are you taking us? 

I'm sorry but you're in the wrong town, Mimzy said, never taking her grip off of Spencer's arm. You're looking for Storybrooke, and I'm taking you there before anyone can try and capture, deter, or otherwise maim you and your team before you reach your goal.


End file.
